Samurai Ken
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Jack has defeated Aku but was put into a future where creatures eat humans to survive. But he found happiness in a woman and had a son with her named Kaneki. No with Jack long gone who will fight for justice? The people of Tokyo named him The Oni but to few he is simply known as Kaneki.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo ghoul and Samurai jack belong to there respective owners please support the official release. I have one weird imagination.**

 _Long ago in a distant land, Aku the shapeshifting master of darkness unleashed an UNSPEAKABLE EVIL! But a brave samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth and opposed the demon. But before the final blow was stuck Aku tore open a portal in time and flung the samurai into the future where Aku's evil is law. The samurai who took on the name Jack traveled the mysterious land in search for a way home and to finally end the evil that is Aku, on his journey he met many allies and friends and many enemies until the samurai finally ended Aku. Or so he thought. for you see before the demon was sealed into the demon world he flung Jack into another timeline where Aku was still dead but The new world that Jack now lived in was plagued with the creatures called ghouls that feed on people for survival._

 _The samurai feel into depression knowing that there was no way back to his time. But by the matter of fate he meet a beautiful woman and after forming a bond feel in love with her. They married and had a son. And their son's name was Ken Kaneki._

 **Present day: Tokyo**

Ken Kaneki is now a 18 years old college freshman and is childhood friends with Hideyoshi Nagachika, 'Hide' for short. Kaneki was a young adult with fair skin, flowing jet black hair, and black eyes (Just imagine Kaneki with longer hair), both of these traits he had inherited from his late father who died when he was eleven years old his mother died the month after. Kaneki was an average height for a male which was 5'10. He is kind, generous, polite and is willing to help others in need, he is usually quite and calm and likes to read which made people wonder why he and hide are friends to begin with since Hide was carefree and was happy all the time and liked to talk.

Currently Kaneki and Hide where in a public coffee called Anteiku. The news was on telling the people of a latest killing at the hand of the ghouls and Hide joked saying Kaneki would get eaten in a hurry since he reads all those weird books.

Kaneki only smiled at his friend not commenting on his friend since that would be pointless since Kaneki knew his friend very well, and he agreed with Hide since the types of books he likes are weird but that's the way he likes them. But Kaneki began to think, did ghouls really exist monsters that looked like humans eating humans, they could be closer then they thought. Kaneki looked around the café seeing a girl that was a waitress, the owner, and a old man.

Hide then playfully asked "So who is she? who's your special lady friend?" Kaneki blushed a little since that was a personal question that only his friend would ask since Hide knew that Kaneki had is eyes on a girl for quite awhile.

Hide looked at the female waitress, he then asked pointing at her "Wait is that her?"

"No." Kaneki said plainly as he continued sipping the coffee he had ordered. But Kaneki did take another look at her and he had to say he thought she was cute. The female waitress has a slender build and she had raven dark straight hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face.

"Excuse me miss!" Hide shouted for the waitress "Can I get a cappuccino?" He asked.

Kaneki was starting to figure out what his friend was doing and asked with the hint of annoyance in his voice "What are you doing know?"

The waitress came over to their table taking their order and Hide asked " Do you mind telling me what your name is?" The waitress was startled at first but then answered his question saying "Touka... Touka Kirishima."

Hide then Grabs both of Touka's hand and asked " Miss Karishima! Do you have a boyfriend?!" the girl known as Touka then started at Kaneki the two then blushed alittle as the looked at each other Touka then quickly walks away. Kaneki then smacks Hide in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"It seems to me that someone had to knock some sense into you and I was happy to oblige." Kaneki answered. Hide mumbled something and then the café door opened. Kaneki looked to see who it was and they saw a shy, slender looking girl with long purple hair, Purple eyes, and an hour glass figure. She wore a red frame glasses and wearing a white dress. Kaneki smiled a kind smile and waved at her and she waved back.

Hide noticed this and said "You don't have a chance." Kaneki gave his friend a confused look and Hide continued "You and her would be Beauty and the Bonehead."

"You mean Beauty and the Beast." Kaneki corrected

"Whatever, know that I see that your lovesick a got blackmail for days." Hide then dropped some money on Kaneki's copy of 'The Egg and the Black Goat' and left the café. Kaneki just sighed with the smile still on his face and continued to read his book. He looked at the girl and after a moments silence she looked at him, surprised by this he looks away but then looks right at her and she smiles right back at him.

 **A few hours later**

Kaneki and the girl who said her name was Rize were on a date after Kaneki finally had the courage to ask her out. They were currently in another Café talking.

"So tell me Kaneki out of all Tatakasuki's books which ones your favorite?" Rize asked her date.

"Well, if I were to choose then it would be her first." Kaneki answered

"Well that's understandable it was her breakout hit. *sigh* It's my favorite. it's like her writing speaks to me."

"I feel the same way. And to think she wrote it when she was a teenager." Kaneki said. Then got some of the spicy juice into his throat and started to cough.

Rize got a little bit close to Kaneki's face and asked with concern " Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Kaneki. He then noticed that she wasn't eating much of her sandwich and asked "Are you okay? You haven't been eating much of your food."

Rize then looks embarrassed, blushes and says "I'm sorry but I'm on a diet."

"Oh no, forgive me I shouldn't have asked."

Rize then gets up and says "I'm sorry I have to go powder my nose." She then walks to the bathroom and Kaneki says "She's very lady like."

 **Afew more hours later**

Things were going great Kaneki and Rize just went book shopping and it was late at night. Rize asked Could Kaneki walk her home since she was scared of being attacked by ghouls. Kaneki happily agreed as he would gladly help a person in need. As Kaneki walked Rize home they were at a alley and Rize stopped, Kaneki who was ahead of her asked "What's wrong." she then hugged him telling him how she noticed him as well. She then bit him in the shoulder, he looked at her eyes and saw darkness with a red center. He pushed her away clutching his injured shoulder in pain blood was dripping from Rize's lips and glasses covered in the sticky substance. Rize's a ghoul?! Kaneki repeated in his mind as he dropped the bag and almost tripped as his blood covered the books.

Kaneki looked at the gaping wound on his shoulder and then to Rize as she started to walk over to him. Kaneki backed up as Rize took of her glasses his eyes were full of fear as she said "You see here's the thing. There's something I like more then book reading. You know what that is? It's ripping the organs out of someone who is to terrified to run from me!" She then got close to Kaneki's face and asked "So how bout it? will you... let me have my fun!."

The next thing Rize did not expect was Kaneki grabbing her head and head-butting her in the face. Rize staggered back, hair in her face and a crazed look in her now black and red eye. She looked to see Kaneki running from her but she grabbed him using one of her 4 red appendages that erupted from her lower back and put him in a upside down position she then said "You caught me off guard, that won't happen again." she then slammed him through a sheet metal wall.

Kaneki groaned in pain as he rolled on the dirt floor of the nearby construction sight, his body was filled with adrenaline as he quickly looked around to see if he could use anything as a weapon against the Ghoul. He spotted a long metal pipe that looked sharp enough to slice and penetrate flesh.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU KANEKI!" he heard Rize say as she leapt through the dust that kicked up by his entry though the wall. Kaneki looked wide eyed as he quickly rolled out of way before two of his assailants red appendages could get to him. He grabbed the pipe and held it like a staff like weapon.

Rize charged at him and Kaneki swung his 'Staff' at the monster but Rize blocked the attacks with ease using her appendages. Kaneki continued to swing with great skill which impressed the Ghoul a little making her think that her prey was a CCG officer in training. She then used one of her appendages to do a downward slash on the young man, but Kaneki blocks it with his weapon but it broke in half upon impact but Kaneki wasn't giving up as he used the 2 half's of the pipe as Suburi Bokkens.

Rize was to busy playing with her 'food' while Kaneki continued to swing at her, She then smacks Kaneki's hands and seeing an opening planed to finish him off by stabbing him in the stomach.

But just before the tentacles reached their target something unexpected, no impossible happened.

A bright blue light beam struck down from the sky and knocked the Ghoul away from Kaneki Into a pile of pipes. Kaneki shielded his eyes as the light was blinding, it continued until there was a *KLINK!*

The sound of metal hitting the ground a foot in a half away from him was heard and Kaneki uncovered his face only to be awed and confused at what he saw.

It was an ordinary Japanese Katana sword that had a black and gold Tsukai-ito wrapping and hilt..

Picking up the sword by the scabbard with both hands, Kaneki found that the sword had a little weight as expected but not that much. Then the sound of metal pipes being launched in the air was heard and Kaneki almost forgot that there was a man eating monster after him.

"Well" Rize said as she pulled a pipe out of her stomach. "This just got a whole lot interesting."

Kaneki looked at her and thought about running, but he knew she would just keep chasing and if he was in a civilian covered area people would get hurt or worse killed. And Kaneki would not have that! He would defeat this monster even if it costs his life. He then remembered what his father had once told him while he trained with a sword.

 _[Don't trust what you see, but what you feel...]_

 _(Cue epic Samurai Jack music)_

Kaneki closed his eyes and got into a fighting stance; Sword out in the front with both hands clasping the hilt- right hand above the left- with his legs spread , and back straight. Kaneki snapped his black eyes open with an intimidating amount of determination. This may be the end of the line for him. No way out. but he wasn't going without a fight!

Rize on the other hand, black and red eyes widen in surprise but quickly formed an amused crazed look. "Do you really think that you can beat me with that sword?" She asked

Kaneki didn't respond as he held his stance waiting for her attack. Rize feeling impatient launch herself in the air and used one other appendages to strike him but Kaneki blocked it with his sword and using enough force sliced it in half much to Rize's shock.

'How?!' She asked in her mind as Kaneki charged at his sword in hand he then made an attempt to swipe at her but she jumped and dodged the blade but Kaneki followed her to her landing spot and tried a downward slash. Rize didn't worry for she was a ghoul a knife couldn't harm her so the sword would break easily.

Boy was she wrong.

SLICE!

The slash connected to her flesh and made a huge cut on her making her bleed but what shocked her the most was that her wound wasn't healing. She saw Kaneki and in an outburst of rage she swiped her fingernails at her opponent and Kaneki barely dodged this attack as his jacket was torn cutting some flesh. Kaneki looked his chest bleeding chest he ignored the pain and continued to fight.

SLASH!

CLASH!

SLICE!

SLASH!

The sword and the appendages clashed and sliced at each other ,the middle of her tentacle and his sword blocked eachother as Kaneki, to his surprise, was being pushed back, the heels of his shoes dragging through the floor as he struggled. He then kicked the Ghoul in the gut breaking their clash and Kaneki quickly responded by jumping into the air and yelling "HEEEYYYYHHHAAA!" and brought the katana down on her, she used all of her tentacles to block the attack but the amount of force that Kaneki brought in that swing cut the appendages in half, the blade succeded in slicing Rize's chest as she screams in pain and lies down on her back defeated and wounded. Kaneki on the other hand was panting from exhaustion his face sweaty, his hair wet and messy from the sweat , and his jacket a torn mess covered in slash marks showing his new scars.

Kaneki had won.

But he knew he had to do, he needed to finish this, so he walked up to the now frightened Ghoul. ' I have to kill her.' Kaneki thought 'If I don't she might kill more innocent people.' he then raised his sword above his head ready to stab her in the heart. He didn't know what would happen if he killed her but it didn't matter, as long as Hide and other people where safe the he would gladly take any punishment he might get.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Kaneki , please!"

Kaneki stopped the blade which was an inch closer to her chest. He looked suprised as Rize looked at him with her normal human eyes, giving him the impression of the shy ,sweet girl that he asked out afew hours ago.

"Kaneki please spare me." Rize begged in her sweet voice " I know I tried to kill you, and I know I killed alot of people, but you have to believe me! I need to eat humans to survive, I swear I didn't want to kill you but the hunger it made me lose myself."

Kaneki still had the tip of the sword at her heart, taking it all in, Was she telling the truth? Sure she eats other people, and this horror that he was forced into was her fault he had every right to be angry. But he wasn't. He didn't know why he wasn't furious at her for trying to kill him, and the more he looked her in the eye, the More Kaneki was conflicted. Her life was in his hands now kill or set free.

He then came to his conclusion.

"Go." Kaneki said solemnly as he sheathed the sword(The sheath in his left hand). "Go and live for another day. But I never want to see you again, Rize. Ever!"

"Thank you Kaneki."

Kaneki sighed in relief, maybe he did the right thing after all.

Then it happened.

Kaneki felt nothing at first, but he knew what happened when he saw her psychotic face again. He coughed out a huge amount of blood, looking down he saw a tentacle pierce through his stomach. He was then slammed against a wall as he heard Rize laugh manically.

"Are you dead already?" Rize asked "That's a shame I really did like you." she coos

SNAP!

The shock of Kaneki getting thrown against the wall knocked two beams lose and they fall crushing Rize in front of him.

Kaneki's vision began to fade as he thought 'Forgive me father, mother, Hide.' and then Kaneki passed out from blood loss.

He woke up in the middle of a organ transplant, he didn't feel anything and his vision was blurry, but he heard people commenting that they need to grab the girls organs and put it him. He wondered what they meant but passed out again.

 **Dream world**

The next thing he knew was weightlessness, it felt like he was in the ocean. The left side of his body was burning and his left eye was burning. But then he something on his back and roaming hands caressing his cheeks making their way to his eyes, it was warm and comforting. It felt like his mothers hands.

 **Real world**

Kaneki's eyes opened but no one noticed that his left eye was now all black with a red spot in the middle.


	2. Ghoul life

Kaneki now sat in front of Dr. Kanou, the same doctor who saved his life at the cost of Rize's own. _Rize...,_ the ghoul entered his mind again... That night felt like a dream to him.. .it seemed his body has healed completely (Save from the slash marks that was now permanently on his torso curtesy of Rize.) and he had never fought a ghoul before, nor brought to a near death state by being stabbed through the stomach. And to be perfectly honest the whole thing was Rize's fault, she attacked him, she tried to kill him when he had shown her mercy and he had every right to be angry at her. But for some odd reason he wasn't... He wasn't because in his mind she was only doing what nature had demanded of her species due to maintain nutrients and stay alive, and truth be told he saw both ghouls and humans as animals, not in a bad way of course. But Humans, who kill ghouls just to stay alive in order to prevent extinction, and vise versa, but truly the more he thought of it he had to ask himself. 'Are ghouls and humans really that different?'

"Mr. Kaneki?" a voice shook him out of his thoughts, causing him to snap his head towards the grey haired man in front of him. The man, his doctor, was somehow old looking and young looking, he seemed somewhat ageless. He had the amount of hair a man in his 40's would have (If said person took care of himself) but the wrinkles of a man that may be in his early 60's, His eyes held the fire of a young man, but an wise and old kindness, it was all (to Kaneki at least) unsettling. "Are you there?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"Forgive me." Kaneki apologized politely, he then bowed. "It's that, that I'm 'here'... It feels so unreal..."

That's to be expected," Kanou reassured, "You were in a very traumatic accident, but yet here you are, your mind is still trying to comprehend it." He paused as he was letting Kaneki absorb the information before speaking again. "I know this might be a little... Cliché, but how are you feeling are you feeling now that you came back from the living?" He asked, smiling at his attempted joke.

"Strange, not in a bad way, but still strange... I feel like I was a spirit once, but I have been reincarnated into a new life." Which was all true he felt different stronger then he already was.

"Wow, quite the poet there." Kanou commented, smirking.

"Yes I do read, from time to time. But, Doctor, how am I still alive?"

The doctor then explained how they needed to take the organs out of Rize's corpse and replaced the quote on quote 'Less needed organs' with Rize's.

After the Doctors visit Kaneki had something to eat but to his surprise it tasted disgusting.

Kaneki then got out of the hospital, his sword placed on the left side of his hip.

'Something's happening to me.' Kaneki thought 'But I know one thing everything that happened that day, with Rize, the beam of light and the sword. I haven't felt like the same person as before.'

Kaneki made it to his small apartment complex and found a plastic small bag full of food and left overs with a note in the bag. It read

 _Kaneki!_

 _Congrats on getting discharged. I thought you could probably use some high-quality Leftovers from my place. I even got your favorite hamburger. I know, I know I'm great._

 _Ps. Please come back to school dude, it's rough out here on my own._

Kaneki felt tired so he flopped on his bed smiling about how Hide always had his back. He then let sleep take him.

 **A few hours later**

It was late at night Kaneki was sitting on his bed with the T.V. on, unsheathing the sword that had saved him from a fate of getting eating. He noticed how the blade felt lighter if not weightless, like those old plastic samurai swords he used to get when he was a kid.

" _Here's what I don't understand about these attacks, There's no need for a ghoul this much in a short amount of time."_ A voice said that broke Kaneki from his thoughts " _We know that consuming one dead body is enough to keep them alive for a month of two."_ Kaneki stared at the T.V. as the man got his attention, The woman who was setting a seat away from the man asked " _Let me ask you this sir, why can't ghouls eat like us humans ?"_

 _"Well to put it simply they can only derive nutrition from human flesh, eating anything else can be detrimental to them, our food taste disgusting to them because their taste buds work differently.'_ Kaneki's black eyes start to slowly widen in shock at what he was thinking.

'No it can't be.' Kaneki smiled to himself while putting a hand on his stomach. He then wasn't sure about himself anymore he needed to make sure.

He ran to his refrigerator and opened it snatching a burger and reluctantly eating it. Just as he suspected it tasted disgusting, he then ate other foods from sandwiches, Milk, and other things he threw them up.

He began to kneeled down on both of his knees and sobbed "This can't be happening."

Kaneki then walked out of his apartment, he wanted some fresh air and he felt hungry. He then ends up in a alley way he sees a man who appeared to be drunk, messing with the waitress who was now wearing casual cloths from that coffee shop 'Touka'. He said to her. "You're showing a lot of leg." He then grabs her arm "Why don't you come with me?"

Kaneki decided to get involved and he say's " Excuse me sir." That got both the drunk man and Touka's attention "I don't think she likes the way your grabbing her." Kaneki said in a polite voice "You should leave before you do something you might regret." he then looks at Touka and he starts getting more hungry thinking about how... Tasty she was. Kaneki was confused at that thought but quickly shook that off.

"Who do think you are? It's none of your business." The intoxicated man said.

"I think I just made it my business." Kaneki said as he narrowed his black eyes at the man.

"Why you?!" The man yelled in drunken rage as he threw a punch at Kaneki's face. Kaneki, to both Touka's and the mans surprise moved his head sideways effectively dodging the punch. Kaneki then punch the man in the gut making the man stagger from how strong it was. Kaneki with his eyes still narrowed looked down on the man as said person struggled to get up. When he succeeded he looked into Kaneki black eyes with hate. His eyes then widen when he saw Kaneki's left eye was all blacked out except for a red pupil.

"What's with you eye?! Disgusting!." The man shouted in fear.

'Eye?' Kaneki thought in confusion.

"GET OUTTA HERE! YOU FREAK!"

But then out of nowhere, half of the mans face was cut in half. He only had enough time to say "What?" before his body went limp and fell to the cold concrete floor. Kaneki looked on in shock as the attack was so quick he couldn't fully see it. Touka had murdered him.

Drops of blood landed on Kaneki's face. He then looked into her eyes and saw the same eye's Rize had. 'She's a ghoul?' Kaneki thought.

Touka's said "You piss me off." in a dark slightly angry voice. Her eyes turn back to normal and she scratches the back of her head in annoyance "Aww man I killed him... And I wasn't even hungry?" She then grabs the mans arm and tears it off "Maybe I'll take an arm. Old man meats gross though."

Kaneki just stood there watching as she tore the arm off with no effort, His mouth was drooling on how tasty the meat looked.

Touka then notices Kaneki and sees him drooling and holds the meat "Do you want some?" She asks. Kaneki was quiet for a moment and looks at the meat but in his mind he was disgusted with himself. But the meat looked so tasty.

"Do you want this or not?" Touka asked a little annoyed. Her voice snapped Kaneki out of his dark thoughts as he lowered his head. Touka couldn't see his face as the person who helped her eyes where covered in his jet-black hair, so she got close to his face, only a little since she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable she asked again "You're not gonna eat?" she still had no answer and she looked at his eyes "Hey only one of your eyes is red... That's kinda Weird... Wait?" She then looks at his face and instantly recognized who he was "You... Why weren't you eaten?"

Kaneki's eyes widen at that question and Touka "Eh.. so Rize... But your eye..."

"I'm sorry." Kaneki apologized acting as calm as possible "But I need to go. Be safe on your way home." Kaneki the backs away before running away leaving Touka there in silence.

As Kaneki left Touka looked at the arm in her hand, she drops it and walks home.

 **The next day**

After last nights events Kaneki decides to go out and figures that it would be best if he covered his eye for now with a medical eyepatch. But as he walks he looks around on all the people and all he could do is label them.

'Man, young man, woman, woman, girl, meat, Meat, MEAT!' He shakes off those thoughts then begins running away and biting his hand afraid that he might hurt people by accident. He ends up in a bathroom. He looks into a mirror and takes his eyepatch off and sees his left eye turn back into a ghoul eye. 'Why me? Why!?' He then sees a familiar face in the reflection of the mirror 'Rize' and in a sudden burst of anger he punches the mirror breaking it from the amount of force. He then notices a pain on his right hand and looks down on it revealing the large cut on his hand, but the cut began to heal itself.

Kaneki leaves, walks home and lays on the floor. He took a look at his book "The black goats Egg." and he begins to wonder how similar his situation is as similar as the main protagonist. But then begins to think about the surgery and how if they hadn't given him a ghouls organs then he wouldn't be in this mess. A minute passed and he realized

That's IT.

He quickly gets up and runs to the kitchen knife drawer and takes out a large kitchen knife. He calls Hide and asks him to give him notes on Asian History. He then lifts his shirt up and examines the surgical scar over his well built muscles. He knew the source of all of this, and he was going to take it out. He knew this was a stupid idea for a smart person like him and it was all based on luck at this point. So just in case he couldn't call an ambulance he had Hide coming over to give him his notes.

"Father, mother. Please give me the strength to see this through." Kaneki begged as he held the knife over his head. And he stabs himself.

SHNK!

NOK!

But to his disappointment the knife just bends. He kneeled down and was giving up on hope. Until he then remembered something 'The sword' He looked at the katana that was resting on his bed, one of the only thing that was able to cut ghoul flesh resting on his bed. He grabbed it and tried the same thing with the blade.

DINKT!

The blade bounces off his skin and he officially runs out of options. He didn't understand, the blade cut Rize when he fought her butt it didn't cut him.

[ _The blade cannot cut those of pure heart and innocents]_

A mysterious voice explained to Kaneki as he looked around the room and saw no one there. Great He's going crazy. And his sword can't hurt him or apparently innocent people which was a good thing in his book but bad for him. There was no way out of this he was a ghoul now and nothing could change that. No... there was "That" way but he think he could go through with it for the rest of his life. Kaneki's eyes formed tears as he cupped his hands on his face.

'But... what else can I do?'

'Wait. That girl! Yes! I could ask her to help me control this!"

 **A few hours later.**

Touka was just closing up shop patting the coffee off of her work uniform. She then hears the sound of footsteps coming towards her and she looks to see who it was. And to her surprise she saw the same guy who helped her with that drunk man. His hoodie was covering his face making him unrecognizable. Hell the only reason she knows who he is, is because of his familiar scent.

"You..."

"Please...I need your help." Kaneki said revealing his ghoul eye. He fists clenched he said "There is no other person I know of besides you who might help me control this part of me. And ever since my body changed, Everything is terrible..." Touka looked at him with uncaring eyes for some reason "Please... help me... I don't want to kill innocent people." Kaneki begged, eyes closed waiting for her answer.

"No." Touka said, bitterness clearly in her voice as Kaneki's eyes widen as he looked at her.

"From those eyes.. and from what you're saying, I see... You were originally a human.. and now you're a ghoul? Hmph..." Her voice was now rising in anger by every word she spoke. "Tell me, Former Human. What does cake taste like? It's so disgusting it makes me want to puke, so I really don't know... But Humans seem to eat it like it's good, don't they? Or donuts... and... tarts..." How was your life being hunted by anyone?" She asked. Kaneki was silent absorbing in what she said, he started to realize that she might have had a terrible childhood and here he was complaining that his situation was terrible. Touka continued saying "Your days spent not having to live in fear of the Ghoul Investigation Department or other ghouls gone insane? So, TELL ME!" She screamed in anger, and Kaneki flinched at that and felt guilt for not thinking about how she felt.

" 'Everything is terrible?' Don't make me laugh. SO WHAT ABOUT ME... FOR ME IT'S BEEN TERRIBLE SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN..." Kaneki looked at the ground in shame. "Who could help you, Idiot. Go die off on your own."

There was nothing but a pregnant silence for a moment as Kaneki let all that she had said to him sink in. She officially refused to help him out of spite, but He understood why. He lived most of his life as a human but never a ghoul, he never imagined what it would be like for any other person to go through. Sure he did have his parents for most of his life and they weren't exactly rich but they had each other.

Touka was waiting for him to say something, she expected him to yell, scream, hell even argue with her with how unfair she was to him. But what he said next both confused and surprised her.

"I understand ." Kaneki apologized and bowed which made Touka's eyes widen a little.

Kaneki then walked away but as stopped when he heard " Touka" The two then turned their heads towards the owner of the voice and saw a man with white swept back hair who's eyes were closed. He was a tall, powerful man wearing a formal waiter uniform, his face was filled with wrinkles but in Kaneki's eyes he has seen a wise old man that has seen it all. Said man said " That's enough for now."

He then looked at Kaneki and said with sympathy "It must have been hard." He then opened up the back door and said "Please come in."

Touka was shocked by this but then became angry and protested "BOSS?! WHY... THIS GUY USED TO BE HUMAN!"

"He looks like a ghoul to me." The old man said which made Touka want to protest more, but before she could utter another word The old mans eyes changed to that of a ghouls and he said in a kind but almost threatening voice "Giving aid to fellow ghouls is our policy. isn't it Touka?" That question alone made Touka shiver a little but left Kaneki a little confused. Touka then turned her head towards Kaneki and gave him an annoyed glare which confused the young man even more.

The man takes Kaneki below the café, where Kaneki notices all the refrigerators. The old man opens one up and say's "Let's give you one package for now." He then takes out the package and Kaneki notices the smell. It... smelled... good. Kaneki instantly knew what it was. It was human flesh. The old man handed him the package and said "Come back when you need to. There's no reason to be shy." Kaneki was quiet for a moment as he thought.

'Am I really going to eat this?' but the meat looked so good to him and he began to sweat a little. But in the end he bowed and said politely "Thank you. I will not forget this kindness." He then walks out of the café and notices Touka giving him a weird look. He ignored it and continued walking.

As he left Touka asked the manager "Boss... Why did you give a guy like him..."

The manager interrupted her and said "Touka. I wonder, do you know about the organ transplant involving the incident of the that white beam from the sky?"

"No... not all the details."

"Well, the start of it was... Two students who were the victims of a fallen construction beam. One of them, the girl, was instantly killed... But the other, a young man with a sword, was in critical condition, near death. He needed an organ transplant. So the doctor decided on his own, to use the organs from the deceased girl. Those organs... Seemed to belong to Rize.

Touka surprised by this yelled "Rize!? She... She's dead? Because of an accident?"

"Even with our regenerative abilities... It must have been a grave trauma with no chance to recover. Thus the fact that Rize's organs were used means..."

"Then that means... There's a human out there with ghouls organs in him?" the man nodded his head yes. Touka was surprised by this but then realized something" Boss... That eye... is he..."

"Yes. It's him. While this is the first case I've ever encountered... His body maybe close resembling our own..."

 **Kaneki's apartment.**

Kaneki was home and he looked at the meat in front of him. His stomach made a rumbling sound as he groaned. He continued looking at the meat, His left eye changing again.

'Meat...'

GROWL!

'Meat, Meat, Meat, Meat!' That word kept repeating in his mind. He was so distracted by his inner chant that he didn't recognize that he had the meat in his hand. He threw away out of horror. He then ran back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and tried once again eating what was left. But again it was no use. He then grabbed a jar of coffee powder and it tasted ... Good even the beans.

He then decided to get more coffee, so he went to the store and browsed different coffee brands. He then ran into a boy with glasses who looked a few years older than him and suggested a certain type he could try.

And after buying a lot of Coffee. He smells something good and follows the scent , it smelled like the homemade food his mother used to make, finally he may have another thing he could eat instead of human. And the thought alone made his mouth water.

But when he turns the corner he see's a ghoul munching on a corpse. Kaneki got on his knees dropping his bag and he looked to the ground. 'I was pulled in by the smell of a corpse?!' Kaneki thought. He then begins to form tears around his eyes and looks down in shame.

The other ghoul noticed this and asked in concern "Hey are you alright?" Kaneki doesn't answer "Hey if your hungry I don't mind sharing. But I haven't eaten in a while so I can't give you mu-" But before the kind ghoul offered Kaneki any meat his head was kicked right off by the same boy with glasses he met at the store.

The boy turns his attention to Kaneki and see's that he was a ghoul as well. "Ahh... so your a ghoul too? That would explain the coffee." The man's eyes change again and he asks "And why is only one of your eyes red? It's kinda creepy..."

Kaneki's eyes widen again as he stared at the ghoul in front of him. 'So... He's a ghoul too?' he asked

"You know... This is my feeding ground so... get it?" The ghoul then grabbed Kaneki by the throat and started to choke him a little. Kaneki tries to tell him that he didn't know that this was his feeding ground. This made the ghoul made the ghoul angrier not believing a word Kaneki was saying. And seeing that this man intended to kill him, Kaneki then grabbed the ghouls arm and kicks the ghoul in the side of the head, Making the ghoul let him go.

Kaneki then rubs his throat in pain and gasps for air. He then looks to see a very pissed of ghoul with broken glasses walking slowly towards him "Those were my favorite glasses." The ghoul said menacingly. "I'll teach you to break my things and invade my territory!" Kaneki narrowed his and got into a fighting stance.

But before they could move a familiar voice asked " you're territory?" The two look up to see Touka looking from a distance on the rooftop of a nearby building wearing her high school uniform. "Since when was this your territory Nishiki? Last I heard it belonged to Rize." she said.

"Touka." Nishiki said with malice. He ignored Kaneki for now and focused his attention to the female ghoul.

Touka jumped off the roof and landed on her feet. She looked relaxed but Kaneki saw her muscles tense only a little. Nishiki looked at her in silence but then asked " Didn't you know that glutton of a woman died?"

Touka then asked " So that means that this is your place now? Don't be stupid. Management of the 20th district is our job on the stability team."

"Stability team!? That spineless lot!?" Nishiki then snapped his head to her and said " This was originally my territory. Until Rize came along!"

Touka and Kaneki continued to look at him as the male ghoul continued his rant " If she's dead, then its mine? Right!?"

Touka just stood there, she had a face that said 'I really rather be doing something else right now'. She hated arguing with ghouls like him thinking that they own the place to themselves, it bothered her to no end. So she responded by saying " The feeding grounds Rize took over will be divided among the weaker ghouls. It's not something you can decide on your own! And besides, this tiny back alley was stolen from you because Rize was the stronger one." Her voice was getting louder "If you want to blame something, blame your own weakness. Idiot!"

Nishiki was quiet for a moment, his face was blank before it was filled with one emotion.

RAGE!

Nishiki said "Being treated like a fool by two little brats, Really pisses me off...!" He walked ran at her, but Touka's eyes transformed again and in amazing speed she dodges. He looked back at Touka and saw that she was scratching her hair sheepishly and she said "Well as for me... Meeting idiots who think they deserve respect just for being older... Really pisses me off." That made Nishiki more angrier and he lunged at he lunged at the younger ghoul. But Touka saw this coming and dodged the attack and cuts Nishiki along his neck.

Nishiki say's "You'll have to do better then that." But then his body starts to open up with more cuts. Touka asks if she should try harder next time and Nishiki retreats.

Kaneki sat there amazed but then he began to get hungry again and his body began to tremble. Touka notices that Kaneki was trembling and realizes he must've not eaten the meat that was given to him. "You didn't eat the meat did you?" She asks.

Kaneki shook his head no and Touka sighed with annoyance. Kaneki on the other hand was having dark thoughts about eating another human. But then suddenly Touka forcefully shoved a piece of human meat in his mouth. Kaneki was fighting it at first but when he tasted it his whole body stopped fighting and it felt like he was in heaven. But he came back to his senses and started to cough his face full of disgust. He had eaten a piece of human meat... and he enjoyed it. No their was still some left and he began to spit it out.

Touka looked on and sighed, he's really stubborn and he didn't fully give in. But deep down inside her, even if she didn't noticed this. She had admired that.

"What's wrong?" Touka asks. Kaneki looks up at her and she said "Eat." Her tone of voice sounded like she begged him to. But Kaneki's eyes where covered by his hair and he said "I can't do it I can't kill and eat people. How could you expect me to do that after I've been human most of my life. I'm not a monster!"

That made Touka angry, she grabbed his face and threw him to the ground. Sh then went on to say that he wasn't human or ghoul and that he belonged nowhere in either worlds.

She then left Kaneki alone in his thoughts.

 **This took a while. Sorry I haven't updated. Been busy with school, exams and football practice. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **In the next episode of Samurai Ken**

"So tell me, how long where you planning to eat him?" Nishiki asked with a sinister smile.

"Have to save Hide." Kaneki said said with his Kagune released, rage in his face.

"Are you really gonna kill your best friend." Touka asked a crazed Kaneki.


End file.
